Octupus Dinner
by Warrior Dae
Summary: What's Sanji making that's involves two guys tied up over a pot? And what's it got to do with an Octupus? Sucky summery but this was written my Shiro obiki okami...


**Disclaimer: I** don't own One Piece, and sadly never will.

Kira looked for her boyfriend,Sanji on the Thousand Sunny. He_ must be in the kitchen, the_ fox demon thought(Kira is a 17 year old fox demon, an OC, and Sanji's girlfriend).Kira walked to the kitchen and opened the door to see...Sanji cooking a guy in a giant caldron, filled with boiling hot water and a variety of vegetables. Kira's mouth fell open as she saw her boyfriend sharpening two butchers knives. She finally found her voice "Um...Sanji? Uh, what are you doing? And why is that guy tied up and hanging from the ceiling?"."Huh? Oh! Kira, I'm cooking." 

"Oh...and, uh...what are you cooking?" 

"You know that giant talking octopus that helped us out when our ship got stuck?"

"Yeah.",Kira said remembering when they had hit a coral reef and got stuck. 

_Flashback_

"What happened?!" Nami cried out. "Your lousy navigation skills got us stuck in a coral reef. "Zolo complained, obviously P.O.ed from the huge jolt that woke him up from his usual afternoon nap. "Okay, first of all, my navigation skills are amazing, second, don't complain about _my_ navigation skills, you couldn't navigate your way out of a box with both ends open, third, I can predict weather and I have a great sense of direction, but a coral reef? I can't predict the future!".Zolo opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Nami, who was screaming by now. "AND FOURTH!I DON'T SEE _YOU_ DOING ANYTHING!! "Nami screamed at the unfortunate green haired swordsman. "Whatever, I'm going back to sleep. "was all Zolo said before going back to his tedious work, sleeping. Soon the whole crew was outside, and Chopper and Usopp were freaking out.

"We're gonna die! "Chopper screamed with Usopp while running around in circles. Nami was screaming at Zolo, Robin was trying to discuss their options with Franky, and raised her voice so that he could hear her, thus adding to the tremendous racket they were creating. Sanji came out of the kitchen, yelling at everyone(except for the girls of course)to shut up. Kira just stood there silently, and Luffy, deciding that it was his job as the captain to get everyone to shut up sighed and then drew in a deep breath and then yelled at the top of his lungs(and quite ooc)"**SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!!**".Everyone instantly shut up, a little scared and freaked to see their usually goofy captain so angry and...unluffy-ish. Luffy walked calmly past the stunned faces. He walked to one side of the boat and looked down. 

_End Flashback(_yes, I'm too lazy to finish the fb, but that isn't what the story is about)

Kira remembered the rest and how the giant sea creature had come to their rescue, after hearing all the noise and mistaking it for a dying whale. "Yep," Kira said, "How could I forget a giant sea monster lifting the Thousand Sunny out of that coral reef and the water and then throwing us a 17 kilometers off course" Kira sighed.

"Well, it followed us and said it was hungry so its either us or them..."Sanji trailed off.

"And how and why did you-"Kira started to ask but was cut off by Sanji. "Trust me you do **not** to know." 

"I think your right. "Kira shuddered. Sanji nodded, as if agreeing with her and then smiled cheerfully and said "I'll see you at dinner then.".Kira looked from the two guys to Sanji, and after a moments hesitation she just shrugged and walked up to her boyfriend, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled "Bye." Kira walked past the two men, whose screams were muffled by the cloth Sanji used to gag them with. Sanji turned to the man in the pot with an evil grin as he ran the two sharp knives against each other.

_Later on_

"Hey Sanji, what were you dumping into the ocean? "Chopper asked innocently. Sanji smiled at Chopper "Oh, nothing really, just a failed dinner attempt, nothing you'd want to eat."

_Again, later on_

Kira was laying in a hammock with Sanji. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and it all seemed quiet and peaceful. The moon hung suspended in the sky, a giant glowing orb surrounded by stars that twinkled merrily down on the couple. 

--

Ahhh...so cute...well, review! Please.

A/N: OK, This was written by my friend Brightpaw94 and she's been bugging me to get it up and I finally did. So here you go. Just so you know, if there are any typo's it's because I don't know what's going on and can't check over some of the stuff. Please forgive me! 


End file.
